<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Go by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865862">Don't Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I really needed that conversation to happen but you know, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, and hes MAD, and sad, as if all Keith aren't gay, giving you the shit we deserved, lance learns about Keith's suicide mission, so here i am, they're messy but they're lovely, we don't always get what we want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lance,” breathed Keith. “I- Have you been crying? Are you okay?’</p><p>“Matt told me,” he clenched his jaw, and stared at Keith, waiting for an explanation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had been standing in front of Keith’s room for the past thirty minutes.</p><p>Keith knew because he was waiting for him to leave. He’d just came back from training (it was two in the morning but Keith had never been known for his healthy sleeping schedule) , and he’d seen Lance standing in front of his door.</p><p>Like the complete coward he was, he’d hidden behind one of the walls, watching Lance fidgeting and walking circles around his door. Whatever it was Lance wanted to talk about, Keith wasn’t willing to hold the conversation. He was too tired, his consciousness slowly slipping away, and his eyes growing heavy. He wasn’t sure that having a conversation with Lance would leave anything good.</p><p>Keith got, for some reason, really affectionate whenever he was tired. Blame it on the Galra gene, really. He wasn’t willing to risk a conversation with Lance at two in the morning. No-oh.</p><p>So he sat and waited. Waited for Lance to give up and go back to his room, waited for sleep to win over Lance. But Lance didn’t move. Stayed in front of his door as if Keith was his next mission.</p><p>Keith stood up after what felt like an hour of waiting (he <em>really </em>was a coward), and walked to his door, ready to push Lance away from whatever the conversation was.</p><p>Lance saw him immediately. He stood up and walked to him, but Keith didn’t move. He didn’t say anything.</p><p>He <em>really </em>had tried.</p><p>But for Keith, those two years in the quantum abyss had just been a painful reminder about how much he loved Lance.</p><p>Everything reminded him of Lance.</p><p>And every memory <em>wanted </em>him to remember Lance.</p><p>Krolia hadn’t said a thing but he knew she had noticed how the boy always somehow appeared in Keith’s memories. The sound of his laugh — it always left him a bittersweet feeling when the memory ended, he’d close his eyes and try to grasp on the sound. Lance had the sort of laugh that would brighten a rainy day, he’d clasp his hands together, laugh with all of his being. And God, Keith wished he could make him laugh like that. Wished he could hear it another time.</p><p>Looking at Lance now just hurt. He’d always be looking someplace else, Allura, or Pidge and Hunk. And it might had been Keith’s fault, for ignoring him like he did the minute they had landed. He’d seen the way his mother’s eyebrow had raised, wondering why Keith was being so harsh with the blue paladin. But he couldn’t-</p><p>He <em>couldn’t</em> stare.</p><p>Staring at Lance pained him, as stupid as it sounded. It was just a painful reminder that Lance didn’t love him. Keith would die looking at the man he loved the most in this multiverse, knowing he’d never feel the same way he did.</p><p>The worst were the memories with his eye— blue. So blue. Lance had been so homesick, he’d somehow convinced Earth’s sky to fill his iris. Whenever you looked at Lance, you’d feel home. And Keith hated Earth with every inch of his being, he had so many bad memories there, but looking at Lance’s eyes almost made him regret Earth’s sky.</p><p>He could swim in Lance’s eyes. And he’d drown. God, he’d drown every time. He couldn’t stand staring at Lance’s eyes.</p><p>And Lance’s eyes were such a recurrent memory when he was travelling through the quantum abyss. Sometimes, his honey warm brown skin filled his mind too. His long fingers; he knew Lance loved music, played the piano, some guitar and sang along. So if he’d close his eyes, he could almost hear Lance’s singing. It helped him fall asleep at night, where the loneliness would cradle him.</p><p>“Keith,” Lance said. Keith looked up to meet Lance’s eyes and immediately felt guilty for ignoring him for the last hour. Lance had been crying, his eyes were swollen, and he looked exhausted. <em>Hurt.</em></p><p>“Lance,” breathed Keith. “I- Have you been crying? Are you okay?’</p><p>“Matt told me,” he clenched his jaw, and stared at Keith, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>Keith’s words got stuck in his throat. He knew the team knew. And he expected that the subject would come up sometime but he thought it would be Shiro who’d come upfront about it. Not Lance.</p><p>Truth be told, he hadn’t expected Lance to be this hurt by it.</p><p>“What was that, Keith?” Lance said. “What <em>was </em>that?”</p><p>Keith didn’t know what to answer, so he just said what he had been thinking of telling Shiro, “I didn’t have any other choice. It’s war, Lance. People die. I couldn’t stand and do nothing.”</p><p>“So you threw yourself in the face of death? Sacrificed yourself without saying a <em>word</em>?” He hissed. “Did you even think about how it would affect the Voltron team? <em>Shiro?</em>”</p><p>“I did, Lance!” Keith argued. “But I didn’t have much of a choice, did I?”</p><p>“Well did you think about how<em> I</em> would feel?” Lance shouted. That’s when Keith saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. He backed down. <em>Why was he so hurt?</em></p><p>“I’m alive, Lance. I’m here.”</p><p>“Well you didn’t seem to care when you were throwing yourself out there!” He was shouting, clearly not caring if he woke up the whole castle or not. “You never fucking think, Keith. And it <em>hurts </em>for the people that lov- the people that care about you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Keith said because he didn’t know what else to say. And because he was too struck by Lance’s reaction. He wondered if it’d be weird if he reached to wipe one of Lance’s tears away.</p><p>“I- Okay,” Lance said. And that was it. Lance took a deep breath and met his eyes again, “Don’t ever do that again, okay? We can always figure something out. We’re Voltron. We don’t- We don’t do death.”</p><p>“Okay,” Keith smiled. Then, not being able to hold himself, he ran his fingers on Lance’s cheeks, quietly wiping the tears away. Lance didn’t stop him, he just stared curiously at Keith, watching his movement.</p><p>They stared at each other too long for it to be coincidence and Keith ended up clearing his throat, terrified that he’d kiss Lance if he spent a second more staring at his face. Lance <em>blushed </em>and looked away. Keith stood there, mortified by his reaction.</p><p>“I missed you,” Lance said, staring down at his feet.</p><p>“What?” Keith answered, because he was an idiot and because he couldn’t believe that anything about this was actually happening.</p><p>“I missed you,” he said louder this time. He took a step toward Keith and he felt Lance’s breath on his face. “When you were gone, I just- there wasn’t anyone I could, hm, annoy like you anymore.”</p><p>“Right,” Keith chuckled. “Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck? No more rival around?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Lance laughed. He was so close now, Keith could see all the shades of blue in his iris. And he really, <em>really, </em>wanted to kiss him. But Lance wasn’t into him, he loved Allura, right? <em>Right?</em> “You really look more handsome now, by the way. This quantum abyss did a number on you.”</p><p>Lance laughed again but Keith was too dumbstruck by his comment. What was it with Lance opening up about his feelings toward Keith all of a sudden?</p><p>“Thank you,” Keith said. It came out a little higher than he’d expected it to be and he immediately felt his cheeks flush. If he thought he was being subtle about his feelings, this was definitely giving him out.</p><p>And maybe anyone would’ve seen it coming but Keith didn’t, so when Lance took another step toward him and ran his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, he was certain he was hallucinating. When their lips brushed, he couldn’t believe how real it felt.</p><p>Until Lance pushed him away, and cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “I don’t know why I did that. I- I don’t want you to feel the need to do anything. Just ignore what happened.”</p><p>“Lance,” Keith said. But he didn’t know what to say, he just knew he <em>wanted. </em>So he grabbed Lance by his shirt and, for the second time tonight, found the boy’s lips, kissing him like he had been dying too for- <em>God, how long had he wanted to do that?</em></p><p>Since the fucking bonding moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>